Necromancer
For background information, see Priests of Rathma. From the steamy recesses of the southern swamps comes a figure cloaked in mystery. The Necromancer, as his name implies, is an unseemly form of Sorcerer whose spells deal with the raising of the dead and the summoning and control of various creatures for his purposes. Though his goals are often aligned with those of the forces of Light, some do not think that these ends can justify his foul means. Long hours of study in dank mausolea have made his skin pale and corpse-like, and his figure is skeletal. Most people shun him for his peculiar looks and ways, but none doubt the power of the Necromancer, for it is the stuff of nightmares. They are Priests of the cult of Rathma that hail from the far Eastern jungle. They live in a vast underground city in these jungles where they can pursue their arcane magic. Through the teaching of Rathma and years of research, they understand and hold sacred the delicate balance of life and death and protect it with their life. Necromancers have the ability to reanimate corpses of most entities and to control the recently dead. The dead release spiritual energies that haunt the mortal realms. The Necromancer can focus these energies, giving them manifestation in the corporal world. Practitioners of necromancy can curse the very fate of a victim by manipulating the Prime energies flowing through all living things. Skills Attributes Starting Attributes: Strength: 15 Dexterity: 25 Vitality: 15 Energy: 25 Hit Points: 45 Stamina: 79 Mana: 25 Level Up: Life +1.5 Stamina +1 Mana +2 Attribute Point Effect: 1 Vitality point gives 2 Life 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina 1 Energy point gives 2 Mana Builds The Necromancer is one of the most versatile classes in the game. He can have the largest number of minions simultaneously for those who love micro-management as well as give his enemies a slow death with his Poison Skills, for all those sadistic types out there. In-game speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Necromancer . Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "All who oppose me... beware." (upon entering the Den of Evil (area)): "I sense...death within this place." (upon clearing the Den of Evil (area)): "Is that enough to earn the Rogues' trust?" (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "Too many empty graves..." (upon killing Blood Raven): (laughing)"Blood Raven... rest well." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "I sense many spirits about these stones." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "This tree shines with inner spirit." (upon reaching Tristram): "All that's left of proud Tristram are ghosts and ashes." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain, if you value your life, leave here immediately!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower: "This place... reeks of death." (upon killing The Countess): "Treasure hunting, heh. Treasure finding, yes!" (upon entering the Monastery Gate) : "This place has the stench of demons about it!" (upon reclaiming the Horadric Malus): "All this for a hammer?!" (upon entering the Jail): "Ahh, the slow torture of caged starvation." (upon entering the Catacombs): "I sense... a demonic presence here..." (upon defeating Andariel): "Back to the Hell that spawned you, Andariel!" Act II (upon killing Radament) "Radament,Suck my ass!." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple) "This place is as dark as a tomb." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar) "What a pity... I was beginning to enjoy the darkness." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary) "This is fantastic! I wish I had time to study this bizarre dimension!" (upon killing The Summoner) "He was not Horazon, he was a deluded fool who got too close to true power." (after talking with Tyrael) "I came too late. Now destruction is let loose upon the world once more." Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine) "A worthless statue. Perhaps I can trade this for something better." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn) "This is a powerful weapon... perhaps Ormus can tell me more about it." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome) "Once the book has served its purpose, I shall delve into its secrets." (after defeating the High Council of Zakarum) "The temple's dark power is broken." (after killing Mephisto) "Good journey, Mephisto. Give my regards to the abyss." Act IV (upon defeating Izual) "Izual was weak... he squandered his infernal power." (after slaying Diablo) "Lord Diablo, I have bested you!" Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills) "It takes more than a siege to stop me!" (after slaying Shenk the Overseer) "My my, what a messy little demon." (upon freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands) "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple) "Ah, the familiar scent of death." (after defeating Nihlathak) "You were a sad little man, Nihlathak." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit) "The resting place of the Ancients." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber) "So this is what the Ancients guard." (after slaying Baal) "Baal, never doubt my skills." Mercenary Suggestion The Summonmancer's best friend is an Act 1 mercenary with "Aura gear." Having a Faith Rune Word bow along with a Bramble Rune Word armor is quite sufficient when it comes to playing with a Summonmancer. Iron Maiden will not affect an Act 1 mercenary, thus not killing them when they hit enemies. That means no more wasting money reviving the mercenary. You also get two great and helpful auras. Thorns and Fanaticism are a great combo. Thorns reflect damage that your skeletons are taking and Fanaticism will quicken their strike speed. For more frugal players, many Summonmancer's choose Act II mercenaries with Might, easily adding damage. Act II mercenaries work well with Infinity Rune Word, Bramble rune word and/or Dream Rune Word while using Might. When using this combo, it can be slightly expensive, but well worth it to make an Iron Golem out of a normal difficulty Beast Rune Word. The level 9 Fanaticism aura helps your skeletons, but allows the golem to remain unaffected by damaging spells, like Iron Maiden, that would kill him from using a higher damage weapon. As for the Bonemancer, Act II mercenaries often provide the punch they need. Act III casters also provide great area distraction.